


Я вижу мертвых людей

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, I see dead people and it's okay Jason, M/M, Slice of Life, Step-Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Когда Джейсон впервые сказал Дику «я вижу мертвых людей», тот подумал, что это шутка.





	Я вижу мертвых людей

**Author's Note:**

> Лучи любви бете [Dr.Munster](https://ficbook.net/authors/2086996).

Дождь мерзко накрапывал острыми иголочками холода, но ни один, ни второй не додумался взять зонт. Машины мерно гудели, такие же серые, как и асфальт, и небо, и дома. Даже снующие туда-сюда хмурые прохожие были серыми. Безликими. Словно Джейсон переместился в какой-то альтернативный мир, где не было ни капли цвета и эмоций. И если бы не Дик, то он бы наверняка так и решил — и не такие странности случались в их жизни. Но Дик был рядом, в красной толстовке Джея, с привычной улыбкой во все тридцать два и обжигающе-горячими руками. Просто Хэйвен решила побыть депрессивной сукой.

Дождь усиливался. Джейсон чувствовал, как намокает тонкая футболка, липнет к коже с каждым вдохом. Чудо, что Дик еще не попробовал вернуть толстовку, да и вообще её взял. 

Красный свет все еще упрямо не менялся на зеленый, и Джей аккуратно скосил взгляд на Дика. И тут же не удержался от громкого фырка: 

— Дикки, мои глаза выше.

— Мне и так отлично.

Засранец даже не удосужился покраснеть или отвести взгляд. Вот и вся тайна оприходованной толстовки. Джейсон даже на мгновение задумался, что чувствуют девушки, когда на их грудь так откровенно пялятся. Потом решил, что девушка из него явно хреновая, потому что из ощущений было абсолютное ничего. Смотрит и смотрит. Тем более, что это был Дикки. Осьминог-печка в форме человека, который приносит Джею завтраки в постель (чертовы хлопья!) и вьет обручальные кольца из салфеток.

Бросив бесполезное занятие — устыдить Дика было явно не в его силах — Джейсон снова уставился на светофор. Мысленные приказы переключиться тот игнорировал, и в итоге Джейсон просто громко вздохнул и чуть сильнее сжал руку Дика. Эта штука вообще работает?

Когда свободно висящей левой руки коснулись, Джейсон откровенно вздрогнул.

— Джей? Тебе вернуть кофту? — Тут же спросил Дик, и Джейсону даже не нужно было видеть его, чтобы знать, что он хмурится. В такие моменты почему-то всегда становилось стыдно: Джейсон всегда заставлял Дика нервничать из-за себя.

Маленькие ледяные пальчики были полной противоположностью широкой горячей ладони Дика. Холод медленно пополз вверх по руке, замораживая нервы и мышцы, острыми зубами впиваясь в кости.

— Нет. — Тихо ответил Джейсон и опустил голову, украдкой смотря влево.

Девочка лет восьми-десяти улыбнулась ему, а потом, посмотрев по сторонам, начала гипнотизировать светофор.

Её белое, совершенно не по погоде легкое платье пестрело грязью и кровью. Светлые волосы слиплись кровавыми сосульками, а в одном месте даже повисли на сорванном лоскуте кожи, обнажая череп. Белые кости виднелись и на руке девочки. Немного было и на ногах, хотя там сложно было разглядеть из-за жутких синяков. Джейсон отстраненно заметил, что одной туфельки тоже нет.

— Джейсон, — Дик зачем-то начал говорить, но Джейсон дернул плечом и поднял голову.

— Хуейсон. 

Чертов светофор наконец-то переключился с красного на зеленый. Посмотрев по сторонам, Джейсон покрепче сжал обе руки — одну — большую и горячую, вторую — маленькую, холод от которой добрался уже до локтя — и сделал шаг вперед.

Ничего не произошло. И со следующим шагом тоже. И следующим. И так до другой стороны улицы, где девочка попросту исчезла.

Если бы всех призраков можно было так буквально перевести на другую сторону.

Джейсон вздохнул и улыбнулся Дику, поймав его встревоженный взгляд.

Когда Джейсон впервые сказал Дику «я вижу мертвых людей», тот подумал, что это шутка.

Когда Дик увидел, как Джейсон спорит с одним из призраков, то решил, что у него снова галлюцинации. 

Когда Джейсон сам не смог отличить одно от другого, потому что перед ним стоял мальчик-птица в окровавленном желтом плаще, Дик плакал. А Джейсон до сих пор сомневался, что из могилы под надгробием с плачущим ангелом вылезло не бездушное чудовище.

Больше Джейсон не пытался донести до Дика правду. Да и кто бы поверил такой правде? Кто, скажи он им, что видит призраков и не может умереть? Потому что застрял в какой-то пограничной зоне. Не живой и не мертвый. Глюк в Матрице, один из монстров сумеречной зоны. Он бы точно себе не поверил.

Снова появилась мысль, что правду можно доказать просто приставив пистолет к своей голове и нажав на курок. И снова Джейсон скомкал её, спрятал в самом дальнем уголке своего разума. Это будет слишком несправедливо по отношению к Дику, слишком больно для него. Для всей семьи. Именно поэтому Джейсон молчал о своей второй смерти. Даже в дни, когда узкий шрам на шее горел огнем, а маска Бэтмена ассоциировалась только с предательством и болью.

Пусть лучше никто не знает, и никто не верит. 

— Что ты хочешь на обед? — Спросил Джейсон, когда до их дома оставалось несколько метров, прерывая рассказ Дика о каком-то сериале.

— Ты снова меня игнорировал? — Дик возмущенно выдохнул, дергая Джея за руку.

— Прости, — буркнул Джейсон и потер затылок свободной рукой. — Немного задумался.

— Тебе не нужно меня слушать, если ты не хочешь, или тебе не интересно. Помнишь?

— Помню. Я действительно задумался. — Дернув себя за мокрый воротник футболки, Джейсон пошевелил бровями и улыбнулся. — О душе.

От неожиданности Дик рассмеялся, покачал головой, а потом сказал:

— Я тебе не верю, но... Душ. Душ — это прекрасно.

— И обед. — Напомнил Джейсон, наконец-то заходя в подъезд, когда Дик открыл для него дверь, словно настоящий джентельмен на свидании.

— Ммм, я люблю твой бекон. — Со смешком и звонким шлепком по заду, Дик придал Джейсону ускорения, очень толсто намекая, что говорил он вовсе не о еде.

— Обед, Дик! Обед! — Джейсон рассмеялся, почти взлетая вверх по лестнице, пока лестничный инцидент не повторился снова. Он и так не мог смотреть женщине со второго этажа в глаза с прошлой недели.

— Я уже сказал, чего хочу!

До их квартиры оставалось еще четыре этажа.


End file.
